Masoquista
by Aetit
Summary: ...aunque ya no eres un león morboso, lo de masoquista no se te quita" Mi primera incursión en el mundo de crepúsculo... espero que les guste.


_**Nota de autor:** Mi primera incursión en el maravilloso mundo de crepúsculo... De la forma más humilde y sencilla, ruego e imploro que me dejen un pequeño review que me alegrará profundamente el día. De todos modos, ¡gracias por leer!. Por cierto: ni Edward Cullen ni el resto de personajes de la saga crepúsculo me pertenecen, son obra de la fantástica señora Meyer. Obviamente (mi situación ecónomica lo demuestra) hago esto con el objetivo de pasar un rato agradable y no de sacar beneficios económicos._

**

* * *

**

**Masoquista**

La obligación de estar encerrado durante el día nunca te había resultado tan dolorosa como ahora. Antes aprovechabas ese tiempo para tu música, para leer e incluso para compadecerte de ti mismo. Ahora ni siquiera puedes hacer eso, porque compadecerte de tu patética situación duele tanto que crees que el corazón se te va a romper en mil pedazos, lo que a pesar de sonar terriblemente a cliché, es la descripción más aproximada de lo que sientes al darte cuenta de que no estás con ella. ¿Patético, no?

Antes recordabas el pasado, tus aires de grandeza al considerarte un dios vengador capaz de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de los mortales que se cruzaban contigo y sentías lastima de ti mismo. Veías que desde tu transformación no habías logrado ser feliz, quizás sentías alegría al ver feliz a tu familia, pero la verdadera felicidad no estaba a tu alcance ya que lo que habías hecho impedía que la pudieras alcanzar. Pero ahora, al intentar autocompadecerte, solo puedes verla a ella, solo recuerdas lo feliz que fuiste, de hecho, las veces que la viste dormir plácidamente en tus brazos son ahora recuerdos lejanos que se pasean por tu mente día y noche abriéndote una herida profunda en el pecho, en un corazón muerto que sin embargo duele como si aún estuviera intacto. A pesar de esto sabes que haz tomado la decisión correcta, Bella debe ser feliz y contigo cerca ella nunca podrá serlo. Sabes que lo único que ella terminará sintiendo si sigue contigo es dolor. Y tú prefieres mil veces aguantar el tormento que dejar que ella sufra por tu culpa.

Te levantas lentamente de la esquina donde te habías estado acurrucando. Te alegras de que tu familia no pueda verte así ya que no serían capaces de soportarlo y tú no quieres que ellos sufran también. Podrías decir que te arrepientes de no haber escuchado a Rose cuando te dijo una y otra vez que acercarte a Bella Cullen era un error que no traería nada bueno a la familia, pero eso no es cierto. Nunca podrás arrepentirte de eso. Miras fijamente por la ventana el final de otro día, un nuevo crepúsculo. "La hora más triste para un vampiro" le dijiste a Bella una vez, ahora es cuando realmente empiezas a entender el significado de esa expresión en su totalidad. Decides aprovechar que ya esta oscuro para proseguir tu persecución, Victoria debe pagar.

Pero pensar en Victoria es pensar en Bella, en esa frágil joven tendida en el suelo gritando mientras tú la salvabas de convertirse en un monstruo por culpa del infeliz de James y pensar en Bella duele. Tu mente vampírica nunca para de dar vueltas y de repente empiezas a pensar que irte no fue una idea tan buena. Quizás ella también este sufriendo y quiera que vuelvas junto a ella… Paras esos pensamientos casi de inmediato, te juraste a ti mismo que Bella sería feliz y la única manera de que eso sea posible es estar lejos de ella. Aunque pensar eso hace que duela aún más.

Piensas que aunque ya no eres un león morboso, lo de masoquista no se te quita. Sonríes amargamente al empezar a correr, ya no eres capaz de oler a Victoria, solo sientes los brazos de Bella alrededor de tu cuerpo y su voz -completamente clara, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido-taladrándote los oídos. Corres sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que haces, podrías seguir acurrucado en la sucia habitación y tu mente seguiría pensando lo mismo. De repente, tropiezas con la raíz de un árbol, que del impactosale volando a una velocidad casi supersónica mientras tú caes al suelo abriendo un boquete enorme en el blando lodo. Vuelves a alegrarte de que ninguno de tus hermanos esté aquí y ruegas mentalmente para queAlice no lo haya captado. Por primera vez, también te alegras auténticamente de que Bella no estuviera aquí, después de todo a ella lo que más miedo le daba, a parte de tu forma de conducir, era que chocarais con un árbol. ¡Qué irónico!


End file.
